falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
MarcyLong.txt
DialogueConcordArea |scene= |srow=3 |topic=00118054 |trow=2 |before=PrestonGarveyAlias: We're heading for that place Mama Murphy knows about: Sanctuary. It's not far. |response=''{Disgust}'' She knows about it? You mean she had one of her "visions" while she was stoned out of her gourd. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Disgust}'' And now you want us to just head out on another wild goosechase based on no better plan than "Mama Murphy saw it"? |after=PrestonGarveyAlias: It can hardly turn out any worse than... |abxy=A1b}} |topic=00118048 |before=SturgesAlias: Well, then. Sanctuary it is. Let's just hope it lives up to its name. |response=''{Concerned}'' Come on, Jun. It's time to go. |after=JunLongAlias: Oh, okay. |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |srow=11 |topic=0003DF12 |before= |response=''{friend just shot you, but you're already on the floor panicking}'' Are you insane? |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000179F1 |trow=10 |before= |response=Can we leave now? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Garvey better get us out of here now that this is over with. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Some help the Minutemen were. If you hadn't shown up, we'd all be dead. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{player is wearing a vault suit}'' We need help, and we get a Vault Dweller? What are you going to do in that stupid jumpsuit? Bleed to death? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=What's going on? Are we getting out of here? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=You're with the rescue team? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=These are our lives you're playing with. Are you listening to me? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=There are more of you. Right? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=The Minutemen were supposed to protect us. Garvey promised. He promised. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=We can't just stay trapped in here. This is ridiculous. Somebody do something. |after= |abxy=}} DialogueSanctuaryHills |scene=- |srow=14 |topic=0010C8AF |trow=14 |before= |response=''{Mama Murphy died of an overdose a day or so ago}'' Can't believe you and Preston let Mama Murphy die like that. You should've stopped her. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{She has difficulty being friendly / Friendly}'' I'll hand it to you, this place isn't awful. It's still a hole, but it could be worse. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Complaining, reluctantly positive / Irritated}'' Life still ain't perfect, but we're surviving. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Distaste, Complaining / Disgust}'' You call this place Sanctuary? Cemetery seems a little more appropriate... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Paranoid, Cautionary / Conspiratorial}'' Just when you think you're safe, you're not. That's how they always get ya. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Frustrated, Short / Stern}'' Help out or get lost. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Paranoid, Worried / Worried}'' You want my two caps? We should keep moving. Don't want to be pinned down when the raiders come. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Irritated, Complaining / Irritated}'' I'll stop complaining when there's nothing left to complain about. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Threatening the player, then scared. / Worried}'' You'd better keep your mouth shut about this place. Can't trust anyone. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Angry / Angry}'' Nothing I hate more than Raider scumbags. If you run into any, put a few down for me. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Curt / Irritated}'' What? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Irritated, sarcastic / Irritated}'' Sure, let me just stop what I'm doing to talk to you... I'm being sarcastic, leave me alone. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Irritated, frustrated / Irritated}'' Do I look like I want to chitchat? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Irritated, frustrated / Irritated}'' What gave you the idea we're friends? |after= |abxy=}} DialogueSanctuaryJunMarcy |scene= |srow=3 |topic=0015FED4 |before=JunLong: Oh...well maybe I can help. |response=''{Irritated / Irritated}'' No, you won't do it right. I have to do it myself. |after=JunLong: Oh...yeah, okay. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0015FED3 |before=JunLong: Hey Marcy, I was thinking, if you have time later, that maybe you want to go take a walk along the river. |response=''{Irritated. / Irritated}'' I can't, I have to much to do. |after=MarcyLong: No, you won't do it right. I have to do it myself. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0015FECF |before=JunLong: Oh...yeah, okay. |response=''{Genuine, apologetic / Apologetic}'' *sigh* Jun I'm sorry. I'm just busy right now. Let me finish up, then we'll go for a walk. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=3 |topic=0015FECD |before=JunLong: You were screaming again last night. |response=''{Sad, embarrassed / Sad}'' Oh sorry... |after=JunLong: Do you want to talk about it? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0015FECB |before=JunLong: Do you want to talk about it? |response=''{Irritated, uncomfortable / Depressed}'' No, I'm fine. I just...I don't want to think about it anymore. |after=JunLong: It's okay. I still think about him too. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0015FEC9 |before=JunLong: It's okay. I still think about him too. |response=''{Angry, frustrated / Angry}'' I said I'm fine. Leave me alone Jun. |after= |abxy=A1a}} DialogueSanctuaryMarcyMurphy01 |scene= |srow=3 |topic=0015FEC4 |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' Hey Mama, how are you getting along? |after=MamaMurphy: Just fine. It's nice to finally settle down after spending so much time moving around. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0015FEC2 |before=MamaMurphy: Just fine. It's nice to finally settle down after spending so much time moving around. |response=''{Joking / Amused}'' Oh yeah? You spent a little time on the run when you were younger? |after=MamaMurphy: Oh yes, you have to when there's a bounty on your head. A little elderly advice, don't double cross a raider. They hold long grudges. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0015FEC0 |before=MamaMurphy: Oh yes, you have to when there's a bounty on your head. A little elderly advice, don't double cross a raider. They hold long grudges. |response=''{Shocked, disbelief / Disbelief}'' Yeah, that's good advice...Sounds like quite the adventure. |after=MamaMurphy: It was. Some day I'll tell you all about it. |abxy=A1a}} Min01 |scene= |topic=001A5648 |before=JunLong: Where are we going, Marcy? |response=''{Concerned}'' Don't worry, Jun. Just stay with me. It'll be fine. |after=JunLong: Oh... okay. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |topic=00118878 |before=Sturges: What do you think, Marcy? |response=''{Concerned}'' Well. It's better than Concord. Maybe we can at least rest for a while. Give Jun a chance to recover. |after=Preston: Let's find a place to settle in while we get the lay of the land. |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |srow=3 |topic=000671D7 |trow=3 |before= |response=''{player just rescued you, and you're heading for Sanctuary / Disgust}'' I can't believe we're going to Sanctuary just because Mama Murphy had a "vision". |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{player just rescued you, and you're heading for Sanctuary / Worried}'' We better not be walking into another trap. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{player just rescued you, and you're heading for Sanctuary / Disgust}'' Sanctuary. We'll see about that. Hmph. |after= |abxy=}} MQ00MamaMurphy |scene=- |srow=2 |topic=0018269C |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Mama Murphy just died of chem overdose / Angry}'' Are you kidding me? What are we going to do without the Sight? |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Mama Murphy just died of chem overdose / Angry}'' Everything always goes wrong. What are we even doing here? |after= |abxy=A}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files